They call me Goldie
by penguinefluff
Summary: A smoldering and romanitc DanteXOC. A small 'pet' follows our warrior home after another boring day. My first publication! Fluff/Het
1. Comming Home

Dante walked down the narrow alleyway, taking slow deliberate trudging steps toward the setting sun. The burning orb in the sky was a beautiful mixture of vivid red and soothing golden yellow to create an orange glow that touched on the buildings and poured down streets of the city. His hands stuffed into his pockets, broad shoulders slumped to show his disappointment. He sighed in a melodramatic way, throwing his head up, letting his silver hair fly this way and that, its white locks swaying in the wind of a long low exhale. "So... boring!" Dante said suddenly to nothing in particular. The poor devil hunter had been doing almost nothing for the past week or so. Or at least that's how it felt. Enzo sent him on a lost persons case, turned out they were out getting groceries just around the corner, and a poster for a lost kitten report.

"This is a gross misuse of my abilities Enzo, really." Dante jumped only once to land on the branch of a tree over twenty feet high to grab the mewling little fur ball that was stuck. He and Enzo were awarded five whole dollars and twenty-three cents for their heroic deed for the small four year old with missing front teeth. Enzo immediately snatched up the bounty of mostly change, jingling it in his sweaty palms to intspect the value. Dante left in a rather irked and lethargic mood.

Ebony and Ivory have been itching to get a move on and the most athletic thing I've done lately is open my refrigerator. Dante thought gloomily. _Nothing is happening! Where are all the demons? Have they all gone on vacation? I'm gonna go hungry if this continues._ Not too far off was a shadow, following the silver haired warrior. It slinked and stalked in an awkward manner...

Goldie was spying on the large imposing man; dressed in a blood red trench coat and two guns slung on his back; one a deep rich ebony the other was a bright and shiny ivory color that, both glinting in the sun. _Could it be...?_

The man who saved her was dressed in a sophisticated looking blue outfit, decorated with gold thread. He had the same silver white hair that the man in front of her. Although, her savior had his in a short spiked style, as opposed to the way that the other's hung down over his face. It all happened less than a day ago.

He strode in a dignified manner, carrying himself with pride and grace right into Kuruku's lair, ignoring his demands to know 'the name of this ignorant trespasser.' Goldie would never forget the noble face of that man, his calm cool voice was fluid yet icy, "Weak fool..." In a flash of light, Kuruku's head rolled onto the floor, his body still standing for a few long seconds before flopping over, as though he had cut the strings on a marionette doll. A pungent black mist slowly materialized from the severed parts and seeped into the cracks of the floor. A contempt glance at Kuruku's remains was all he did after murdering a full fledge demon.

Goldie sheepishly got out of her usual crouching position and tentatively walked toward him out of a corner, her black tail nervously twitched. "E-excuse me, sir," she said in a small voice, as her yellow eyes submissively wandered to the ground, "T-Thank you…" Goldie felt it was proper to get on her hands and knees to show her servitude. The metal around her neck clinked as it settled on the hard transdemensional ground, her small pale hands folded in front of her face with dirty streaks and smudges from living on the bare floor. The man glanced over her critically with clear blue eyes, "I don't need a weakling following me." He responded in an uninterested way, he turned to walk away.

The female rose to her feet. Goldie was indeed a small individual, barely reaching up to the middle of the other man's chest. She had a messy head of blue-black hair with two tuffs of dog-ears sticking out from the sides of her head and bright yellow golden eyes. An old dusty mans button up work shirt was al she was wearing, holes from the mouths of hungry moths peppered the surface, but it was enough to cover her body, ending just above her scrawny knees. Her furry dark tail tucked between her legs as her hands nervously wrung the edge of the sleeves, "I-I'm sorry, but you are now my master since you killed him." Her yellow eyes motioned in the dead demon's direction.

"Very well," He said, an edge of irritation seeping into his calm tone, "My first act as 'your master' is to set you free." Shadow couldn't believe her fuzzy little ears. Her eyes went wide, and then softened. "Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you?" The warrior ignored her. Goldie realized her mistake and began to walk in the opposite direction of the man, too grateful to be dejected by his response.

She was suddenly jerked to a stop. The chain around her neck was pulled taunt, as far as it could go from this accursed place. Before she could react, a Japanese katana sliced through the demonic chain. Goldie had been wandering the surrounding city ever since. It had been less than a day before she picked up a peculiar scent. It was remarkably close to the smell of her savior, and so she immediately followed it to investigate the source. She had nothing better to do, anyway. Goldie didn't need to travel far before stumbling upon the red demonic warrior. _Smells the same, looks the same… but not quite… the same,_ she thought.

Dante couldn't believe how horrible his stalker was. They bumped into trashcans, their feet smacking loudly on the pavement. Normally, Dante would have spun around, busted out his guns and unleashed a volley around the target to scare them enough to get them to piss their pants and run off from embarassment. Despite his craving for excitement, Dante just wanted to get home and have to pizza to raise his spirits. Maybe I'm too depressed to care? His eyes wandered up as his arms crossed behind his head, his booted feet keeping a strong, steady tempo.

Finally, Dante and his stalker arrived at their destination. A looming two-story building erect in the middle of a the tight city streets with the words "Devil May Cry" in large red neon letters written across the front. It certianly stood out among the dim grey buildings surrounding it. Goldie was admiring its architect while the silver haired hunter slipped through the door. Her awe turned to curiosity, _Wonder what that big guy has to do with this place?_

Dante walked into the door, the bell jingled. He took a few steps in, his big black demon smashing boots making a hollow thud-thud noise behind him. He stopped suddenly and threw his arms out, "I'm home!" he called out to the emptiness. _Maybe I should get a pet goldfish? Naw, who am I kidding, look at this dump!_ His blue eyes scanned the room, there was a lot of trash all right; it covered his favorite velvet crimson couch, spilled over his only desk and nearly replaced the hard wood flooring Enzo worked so hard to get. He had been meaning to clean up a bit. Even now, however, with nothing else to do, Dante wasn't about to do some spring-cleaning. Dusting and scrubbing held absolutely no appeal for this demon hunter.

Dante took off his blood red coat and tossed it on the chair next to his partially buried desk. He reached over a few empty pizza boxes to grab his phone; he dialed the usual number of Tony's pizza shop, just down the street, and ordered the usual. He began flicking candy wrappers, seeing how far they would flutter "Only, make it a extra large this time," Dante added at the end, "I need more of a pick me up tonight." He hung up the phone. Standing there for a second, deciding on what to do now that he was done getting home. His gloved hand scratched the back of his head as he stretched. As he was turning his upper body to one side, the refrigerator caught his attention.

A wafting aroma caught her attention. Goldie's nose twitched to try and locate it, her mouth watered. She hadn't eaten in far too long, her belly gurgled for nourishment. She gazed around, nothing but trash and bums line the streets with graffiti covered walls. Goldie transformed from a dainty female into the shape of a large black dog. Her gleaming yellow eyes were the same, as well as the fuzzy dark blue that covered her canine body. Far off a car alarm went off, as police sirens wailed eerily in the comming darkness. The dog's black paw pads shuffled across the street that seperated her from a possible meal, black claws clicking on the asphault. Her dark nose close to the ground tracking the scent, taking short breath, locating the strongest vapor that traveld on the swift flowing wind. Without noticing, Goldie had wandered in a zig zag to the back of the Devil may Cry.

Dante wrapped his lazy fingers around the handle of the refridgerator. The light lime green door swung open easily. He bent his knees to see what the flickering light bulb had to show. Trash and emptiness: a few Chinese food cartons and the last bottle of tomato juice. Dante grabbed his last source of food and chugged it down in one swig. He smacked his lips and 'Ahh'-ed with content. _Well that sure hit the spot... Now what?_ He turned and saw a pyramid of junk atop a cylinder and chucked it at the trash can. The bottle whacked into the filth that had piled up, knocking some over onto the already pigsty ground. Dante groaned, _Might as well.... _Dante kicked the base of the can to get most of the crap off before bending down to grab it with both hands. He turned his back to open the door as he exited his shop.


	2. Splish Splash

_**A/N: Sorry for the late reply, I sorta forgot to include this in the first chapter _; So, uhh, please don't be mad. Better late than never. As I mentioned in the descripton. A DanteXOC. Romance, tradgic past, Love and some action. I will be your waiter, tonigh, catering to your entertainment (fails at winking). The timing for this fan fic is around after the third game. So Dante is still in his younger years. Inspiration came from http://s8./albums/a8/wolflover013/?action view t for the OC. I welcome critics, your opionion is what makes you- You!**_

_**Rating and the reviewing is very nice. It shall be rewarded in the next life...**_

_**I do not own Capcom's Devil may Cry. Not its characters, or anything at all. Seriously, the last thing I ate was leftovers. Leftovers! Who eats leftovers, honestly? Hoboes and stray dogs, that's who! M'kay, no more ranting (hits self with rolled newspaper).**_

Goldie was ecstatic. Between two metallic trash bins there it was. Well, she couldn't see it, but her nose was telling her all she wanted to hear: Food. Tasty smelling, alluring and sustenance for life. Her furry tail wagged like a flag over her rump. _Maybe my luck is finally taking a turn for the better. _Her dainty little paw brought her another step closer, eyes shut tight. Without another thought, her muzzle had dug itself in between the trash bins, hungrily snatching up anything they could grab. A metal trap instantly snapped around her face. Screaming, she tried to run away from the crippling pain.

Dante tromped down the steps leading out the back of his cozy little establishment. He gazed at the junk he was holding in his hands and put it down. His boot nudged it more inches away as his opposite hand went to the wall for balance. The half demon found a stray snooping around the trash, it's tail waving enthusiastically. He was about to shoo it away when it sharply yelped and ran into his leg.

A paw scratched at the contraption crushing her skull. Goldie squirmed as heavy hands held her down on her side. As quickly as it had snapped on, it was off. The contraption crumbled to pieces on the ground. A large figure loomed over her, broad shouldered and shadowed from lack of good lighting of the setting sun. It was alot like a nightmare Goldie had on many reoccurring nights. Her heart stopped with fear. A cold dead feeling settled in her gut. With sudden realization, she thought _The man from earlier..._ She had almost forgotten about all that had happened. The hurt stopped, in its place was a dull throb that was quickly dissipating. In place of terror, she began to feel graciousness for the great man. She rose to her feet and thanked him.

He dusted his hands for another job well done. It wasn't everyday that the legendary demonic hunter had broken a trap to free a dog. _Oh! Now I remember_, Dante thought. _Enzo had put that thing out there._ Enzo, being the shrewd business that he was, charged him for the trap itself, the bait, and the installation. The chubby excuse for an italian man had taken it all out Dante's tab. The dog barked. It was a simple and benign woof, not threatening at all. "Heh, your welcome." He smirked. The stray then reared on its hind legs and tried to lick his face. "Whoa whoa! Settle down there, I don't tongue kiss on the first date." The blue black hound sat on its haunches and cocked its head to the side. Dante bent on a knee to check for a collar, he distracted the creature with scratches and pats.

Goldie began to pound the earth with her hind leg as he found a spot just behind her ear. Her body began to push itself for more of his touch. _Ohh, right there! Ahh! I forgot how good that feels._ The man laughed at her comical movement. "You like that?" he said to her as he continued to scratch. "Heh, you know you are kinda cute." he stood up to take a step back, covering his nose and waving his hand in front of his face. "When you get through that horrible smell! Pee yew! What in Hell did you roll in?" The guy put a hand under his chin as his crystal blue eyes traveled up to the darkening sky. He muttered under his breath ". . . Hmm, no collar, either" was all she could pick out. "Guess I'll just have to take you in until I can dump you on Enzo or something." he looked down at her, grinning like a school boy and winked. "Just kidding, no one deserves that."

Dante walked over to the back door. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. His movements ceased. His silvery head turned to see the dog still sitting there. The warrior's gloved hand held the door open as he whistled an abrupt note. Without any more hesitation, the dog trotted inside. He strode inside after the stray, a playful smirk softening his noble face.

Goldie had her nose to the ground, inspecting all her suroundings. Smelling here and there, paws trekking across the dusty floors. "Sure, go ahead take it all in. Just don't piss on anything, ok?" his voice boomed in the wide room with a high ceiling. A velvet red couch, with a stain on it. A shiny black box on a table. A cocktail of new scents. Her paws traveled across the hard wooden floors. There was trash everywhere. At one point, Goldie put a leg on some stacked cardboard boxes to smell get a whiff of an interesting skull when the stack fell over. She took a step back and looked at the man.

Dante shook his head before cracking a smile, "Its alright, this place is already a dump," he called. A light bulb flashed. He strode over to the bathroom, rolling up his sleeves. He slid the black gloves from his hands, using his teeth to get the stubborn things off. They plopped on the floor. Dante grabbed the shampoo bottle. Less than half of its contents were left. The devil hunter turned the knob, letting out a stream of water from the spout, waiting for it to warm up. After a few minuets, a hand checked its temperature. Dante turned his head, as steam began to fog up the scratched mirror. He whistled and said, "C'mere you stinky poochie!"

Goldie ran to him when he had called out for her. Her clever eyes inspected the scene. It didn't take her long to figure out what he wanted. Her tail went between her legs, ears went back in apprehension. "Come on, you little mutt. It's just a ?" he splashed the water. She whimpered. The man stood and reached out a hand. She took a few steps back at his sudden movement. A dog's curiosity took hold, her black nose sniffed his outreached finger, it smelled faintly of gunpowder. The mans free hand looped around and caught her by the scruff of the neck before she could run off.

The steel blue hound was struggling for its life. It wiggled and whipped its body while making loud yieps and aroo's. "Calm down!" Dante shouted as his hand held her from jumping out of the shower floor. Water splashed onto the floor and himself, soaking his shirt. _This is no ordinary dog._ He thought dimly, _Not in that its really hard to bath... More so the amount of demonic energy locked deep within it. Must be some sort of a hell hound. Wierd though, they are usually used by demon lords as pets or guard dogs. Not roaming around human streets, sniffing around people's garbage._ Just then, it's golden yellow eyes stared into his twin crystal blue orbs, pleading for mercy from the frightening water. Dante blinked. "S-Stop looking at me like that..." a subdued woof escaped her mouth. _Either way, I'm keeping it. Besides, what sort of trouble can I_ **not**_ handle?_ _I'm a friggin demon hunter here. Nothing scares me._ The dog took the opportunity to try and escape. Its nails scratching the floor tiles. "Oh no you don't!" Dante wrestled it back into the water.

Goldie was running out of spirit, she knew that it was impossible to fight him. _He's way too strong for me._ The man squeezed some stuff into his hands and made alot of bubbles. Dante began scrubbing it into her thick fur coat, humming an tune while he worked. He lathered her back, then her legs, under her belly and her tail, careful not to get any in her face. Goldie flicked her tail and whipped some of the froth into his eyes. She couldn't help but laugh as he recoiled and furiously rubbed his face.

Dante mischievous looked back at her and turne the water from a luke warm to a bone-chilling cold. The dog freaked out and cried out, endevoring to get away. It wasn't long beofe he turned the water back into a warmer temperature. Finally the water was turned off and a towel was draped around the dog. He was drying her off when he said, "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"


	3. Lay your weary head

_**A/N:: Good day, everyone! Thank you for reading, you know, cause there are so many other stories and here you are, eyes eagerly shifting from word to word, glancing around, painting pictures in those round little heads that we all have... Wait... Wait, don't go!!**_

_**I do not own CAPCOM'S Devil may Cry, or Dante or his catch phrase "Jackpots!" or pizza or a pool table... but I do own leftovers. Yay, leftovers! **_

_**As a special note, I wish to add a special thanks to all those who cared to review my story! Thanks **__**SilverFang4190**_ _**and Dante's blade, I appreciate your kind words!! =D**_

Goldie's ear twitched slightly. She was getting a good rub down from the man's rough hands. The skin at the corners of her eyes would stretch, causing her to squint. He must not be- another drag down her back caused a few hairs to be pulled from their roots. Aware! Of how hard he's doing this... "There," he said simply, obviously feeling rather accomplished. The dark blue dog shook her fur.

Dante was sprayed by a fine mist from the furry creature. "Aw, man!" he threw down the soaking wet towel, useless to him now. "C'mon, I'm already wet here! Throw me a bone will ya?" Two yellow golden eyes beamed up at him, her mouth open and panting. He shook his head, and patted her on the side. "You know," he said slowly at first, "I just realized something... I haven't given you a name yet..." His eyes went up, as if he was trying to look at the top of his head. His hand reached up to rub his chin.

"Hmm, how about 'Stay'. Heh, that would be pretty funny. Or Mr. Kitty. That's good too. Maybe... Bun Buns. Yeah, that's it!" The hound reared up and nuzzled him. "Aw, how cute... Cutie, you think that would be better suited for you? No, what am I thinking, you need a tough name. Killer, yeah that's it. That or Tiger Toes." Dante went back to mulling it over again, "Nope, none of those seem right for you. You're unique, Frixie. Naw, too hard to remember..." He rose to his feet, a few water droplets dropped to the ground from time to time as he paced around his office. "Butter Babe? Cuddles? Sparky?" His eyes looked down at the dog calmly sitting dog. "Nay...Twinkle?" Dante stopped. The stray cocked its head to one side. A silly look washed over his face, he calmed himself down before saying, "Skimpy."

A name is a very important thing to a demon. In fact, it is often times the only link a demon has to its own existence. _Skimpy? Is that what you wish to call me?... Well... I..._ "Yeah, that's it! Its perfect!" She wanted to tell him that they call her Goldie, for the distinct color of her eyes. Despite all of his enthusiasm, she wanted to keep her name. It was very important to her, a touchstone to all her memories of the past, no matter how painful they were. She wanted to keep them close to her heart, no matter the price, it was like embracing a pile of thorned roses. "My name is Dante, by the way. I guess it's official then. You are all mine now!" A charming smile graced his face that was obscured by long silvery white strands of hair. Goldie was overcome with a feeling that she hadn't felt in a very long time. It was like the rising of a phoenix from cold dead ashes. A feeling of security and love: Home. The steel blue hound jumped on is paws. She latched onto his broad shoulders, a moist pink tongue lavishing him with affection. All of the hurt, all of the pain of being to alone faded away. _Master... Master Dante... Thank you, Thank you..._

"Easy there! I might suffocate." Dante had to shove the still very wet dog off of himself. He wiped his hands across his face. "Kisses is looking more and more like a better name for you, Skimpy." He like the way the word rolled off his lips when he spoke it. He ruffled his damp heavy hair to help it dry out. Dante then began to focus his attention to unbuttoning his shirt. One by one, more of his toned muscular chest was being revealed, from top to bottom.

Goldie was finding it harder and harder to breath. The sight of his well defined body was making her feel so... The contours of his flesh, that sweet yet musky smell of his body. It was all so... Intoxicating. She swallowed a sudden amount of water in her mouth. Dante's robust arms stretched back as he pulled off the shirt. A built chest and abs glistened with water. Her tongue licked the roof of her mouth, wanting more. He made a grunt, "Pants got to come off, too, eh?" He began to fiddle with the skull belt that kept his pants on. A knock at the door caused him to turn and dash to the door. Goldie exhaled a breath she had been keeping.

"Pizza delivery!" said a voice from outside the door. "Jackpots!" he exclaimed with fervent anticipation. The door nearly flew off the hinges as he threw it open. A pasty white teen with pimples on his chin froze. The pizza boy's eyes grew wide, he took a breath to say something as Dante swiped the pizza box from his hands and slammed the door in his face by kicking the door with the bottom side of his boot. "Thanks for the food," Dante added, "And for paying for it, too!" Dante triumphantly skipped to the table as the sounds of the teen on his motor bike faded away. He placed it on his writing desk. The with box with the letters 'Pizza Mia, we deliver!' in large bold letters on the cover. The demon hunter wafted and savored it all in, "Ah! There's nothing quite like the smell of freshly delivered pizza!" His hand opened the box, steam curled from the densely topped pizza. Without any further delay, he grabbed a slice. It was a half inch from his mouth when the phone rang. With an annoyed grunt he picked up the handle, "Sorry busy, call back later. Or never." Again the slice rose to his face.

"Dante, wait!" the whiny voice of Enzo Ferino sounded, "Please!!" Dante sighed and put the receiver back to his cheek.

"What?" unbenownst to him, the dark blue hound was sniffing around the box of fresh food. Dante moved the pizza slice back to his face.

"There is a job tomorrow. Really easy,too. Just hear me out; all we have to do is go down town-"

"Uh-huh" he said, not paying any attention at all. Enzo continued, "... With the owner complaining about..."

"Yeah." The half demon said as he stared at the pizza. "... It pays pretty good. So we'll leave tomorrow?" Dante started chewing a large mouth full of delicious pizza. "Mhm-hmm." he said before hanging up the phone. He looked back to grab another piece, licking the ends of his fingers. His hand froze to find it missing. Dante's attention shifted to his new pet dog next to his leg. It's head was in the pizza box, a madly wagging tail as loud noises of sloppy eating sounded.

Far off, a flock of birds flew off a telephone wire to the unexpected deafening noise of a man screaming.

Goldie looked back at her master. _Huh?_ she thought as she licked her chops. Dante had collapsed over his desk. _Is he... Sobbing?_ She trotted up to him and nuzzled him slightly. His light blue eyes stared at her. "Why... do you torture me?..." Dante groaned and thumped his head on the table when he let it fall. She whined and licked his hand that still smelled of pizza. Goldie paused and walked over to his other side. She barked. He patted her head. "You're forgiven.... for now..."

Dante strode over to his pool table for a bit of R&R. Since my dinner plans are just ruined, might as well play the night away. He mindlessly struck the orbs with not much intention. Idly twirling the stick when planning his next move. Boredly playing with the broken edge of the table, making the unwinding seam fall to pieces. Skimpy watched with intense eyes, studying his movements. The half devil even put the stick behind him to finish off the last striped and the eight fall into their respective pockets in one swat. Finally, with a stretch and a yawn, he decided it was time for bed. He walked to the spiral staircase located at the back of his place, lazily slipping his boots off as he went. He soon made it to the room above; it was bare except for a sinlge bed with a thin blanket. Dante plopped into the well worn mattress that he slept in only when sleeping on the couch didn't seem to appetizing. Skimpy yawned and curled up beside him, Dante mindlessly andsoftly patted her head as he drifted off to sleep...

He could not believe his dream. There was a small cute girl snuggled up next to him. _Even better... She's naked_. Her soft smooth skin seemed to be illuminated in the moonlight. Dante could feel the pleasant sensation of her body heat against his bare skin. An arm encircled her small frame, bringing her closer to him...


	4. Surprise!

Goldie opened her eyes. Her yellow orbs shifted, taking in her surroundings. A flood of memories refreshed her memory. I have a new master, she thought as she ogled his sleeping face. A calm expression on his face, a few out of place strands of hair were in odd directions. She rose on all fours and barked, "Master!" Shocked at words that came out instead of a woof. Dante seemed equally perplexed at her. His clear blue eyes stared at her, ". . . Hi. . ."

Outside, a few birds began to sing in the glory of a bright new day...

The two both looked down to see that she was wearing nothing. Blushing bright red, she tried to cover herself as best she could with only her hands. The experience demon hunter had no idea what to do with the girl. His eyes couldn't help but to attach themselves to the sight of her nude body. He felt his face grow hot. The girl wrapped herself in the blanket, tucking her head under the cover. The echoed noises of Enzo walking into Devil may Cry sounded. "Dante? Oh, Dante?!" he called, expecting an answer. He took one last long look at the chick underneath his cover, shaking from... Fear? "I'll be... right back... don't move..." he said with his hands out, meaning to appear more nonviolent to the shuddering huddle.

Dante was greeted with a raised eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Oh... what- that up there?" he shrugged, "It was nothing. Don't worry about it. Now, uh, lets go..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It was nothing..."

That's what he said, his exact words. Long after he and the newcomer had left, Goldie was still wrapped in the sheet. Her black blue fuzzy head poked out. She sighed. I should leave, her golden eyes filled with regret. I don't know why I even stayed so long anyway... Goldie looked up, So... I guess I will go away....

"...It was nothing..."

Its not like he would care or anything. Another sigh escaped from her covered mouth. She swallowed a sudden dense bump in her throat. He won't miss me.

"I guess it's official then; you're all mine now!"

Why would he say something so hurtful?... Was he lying when he said such kind words? I... I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Sorrow filled her soul. What's done is done... But, I still owe much to him. He... Dante showed me such hospitality, It must be my duty as his...ahem... I guess I owe him a favor to.... The empty water bottle that rolled from the wind in the drafty wood caught her attention. The least I could do would be clean up a bit for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dante couldn't help but think about her, his face growning hot whenever he imagend her standing there before him. Who was she?... Have I ever met her before in my life? No... Dante yawned and stretched as he put his arms behind his head. It struck him. Dante stopped in his tracks.

"Master."

Thats what she called me. And her yellow eyes DID seem familiar. So that means... That chick was Skimpy. He continued walking after Enzo, Wow did not see that comming.

The half demon groaned, "Are we there yet?" he asked for the umpteenth walking for what seemed to be an eternity, Enzo and Dante made it to the place; the Oasis strip joint. The moment they entered the building the two were blasted with the loud pounding music. Enzo rushed up ahead to shake hands with the manager. Dante kept his lazy pace, keeping more than a few feet behind. A lady in a french maid outfit caught his attention, his blue eyes trailing after as she passed him by.

A man nearly bumped into him as Dante was walking. "Oh! I am terribly sorry!" the voice said in a hurried manner. "I am Mr. Kingsly, the owner of this establishment." He was nearly yelling over the stereo system. He wore a blue suit, with a red bow tie. A pencil neck and thin frame showed clearly though the dim lights. Mr. Kingsly put his hand out in a handshake, "Its a pleasure to meet you, Dante, I have heard so much." he forced a smile. Dante reluctantly grabbed his sweaty palm in a firm grip, making the smaller man wiggle uncontrollably. When the warrior released his hand, Mr. Kingsly clutched his fist and held it close to himself, whimpering.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goldie had already gathered a large pile of garbage. Many old pizza boxes, empty bottles, and all sorts of other trash was now in many vacant boxes that were littered around the room. Goldie managed to find the old shirt she wore. She had decided to stay as a human, it was easier to clean with thumbs. I guess I'm only doing this as an excuse to stay here. Its only natural. A dog just wants to stay home... and be with their master. But this is not my place...

She scanned the room to see how much had gotten done; the area around the couch still needed work. Goldie trotted over there. A smell caught her attention, it was the scent of Dante. It was all over the red couch, embedded in its fibers. Her nose a half an inch away, she inhaled the rich aromas. Goldie found herself resting on the sofa. It was so soft and firm, her dainty frame embraced the contours of her body like a hug. Goldie felt nothing but longing and saddness. I wish things could have been different. Her eye lids drooped, I feel so tired all of the sudden...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"First things first," Dante said, taking both Enzo and Kinglsy aback. "Let's talk payment." the manager cleared his throat. "But Mr. Ferino and I have already discussed that. You see I have already wired the transaction to your bank account."

"Perhaps," Dante said, glancing backwards, "But I want something more. An extra bonus."

"Well, I don't know... I mean, that is out of the question." he said more steadily at the end. Enzo pulled Dante aside and whispered harshly in his ear, "What are you doing? We already got this in the bag! You're going to ruin everything, man!" Dante felt some saliva in his every syllable. The cross breed shrugged him off, "Take it or leave it. I'm out if I don't get what I want." Enzo shot him a leer and tried to stamp his boot. Dante, in a suave motion, avoided Enzo's shoe and took a stride over to Mr. Kingsly, "What do you say? Satisfaction guaranteed."

The owner scratched the back of his head before saying, "Name your price, Mr. Dante."

"Alright!" he exclaimed in glee, "I want one of those." he said pointing to one of the waitresses. The girl looked up, rather hopeful. "I'm afraid I cannot part with even one of these lovely ladies." the girl frowned and walked away. "No no, I mean one of the dresses they got on." Dante said, shaking his head.

Mr. Kingsly went very quiet. "I am afraid we don't have any in your size, sir..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contrary to his usual style, Dante sneakily entered the room. Quietly shutting the door while silencing the bell. He slipped out of boots and tip toed around a gigantic mountain of trash in the middle of the room. Kept yourself busy, eh? That's alright, I had been meaning to get to that anyway. He stood over her, watching as she slumbered. He felt a wave of empathy for her. Dante couldn't explain it, he just did. "Ahem." The girl stirred. "Good morning, sleepy head." She shrunk in her seat and cowered before him. "... Hey... Skimpy." Dante said with and edge of remorse for waking her. Skimpy huddled to one end of the couch, putting as much distance as she could between them. "Pl-please don't hurt me, Master..." Dante's blue eyes went wide at her small comment, "Huh? Now why would I hurt you?"

Goldie flinched as he let out an air of frustration. "Sorry." he muttered in disappointment. This is so not going according to plan... he thought. The big half demon plopped himself beside her. "Listen," he said with a sigh, "I'm not mad at you." They happen to make eye contact. "That said, you still owe me for all the food and rent. Understand?" Her black blue head nodded. "Good... So, I was figuring..." he paused and cleared his throat. "You can... stay here, if you like- that is..." red began to settle on his cheeks. "You can earn your keep here." Her tail began to thump against the velvet couch. "I assume that's a yes?" Dante grinned and rose to his feet to ruffle her head. "Now that we got that over with, I wanted to tell you that... Well, let me just..." he turned his back on her, "...Show you... Your new..." He brought out a french maid's outfit. "Uniform."

Skimpy stared at it, mouth agape. Slowly looking from Dante's cheery face to the dress and back again. Her small hand grasped the lacy cloth. "There you go! If you want you can try it on in the bathroom." Her golden eyes nervously flicked from him to the dress. "Are you sure your not mad?" a dark blue tail between her thin legs. "Yes... Why?"

"I... I wasn't sure if I was being punished or not..." she said softly.


	5. Master

**A.N:: After much work, I am proud to present to thee, Chapter 5**

**YAY!! Please Rate&&Review and tell me what you liked or did not like. :P**

Dante had to admit, he didn't like having to force the poor girl into staying with him, but it seemed to be the only way to get her to stay. He wasn't exactly sure if using black mail could get him into the petite girls heart, but he sure hoped so. He paced in front of the bathroom door, waiting for his little pet to finish dressing. His gloved knuckles rapped on the wooden frame, "You done yet?"

"N-No..." a muffled voice replied. Goldie was currently in a tangled mess. The old t-shirt she had been wearing was hung over a towel rack as she struggled to get her body through the confusing pile of lace and light black cloth. Finally she poked her head through a large opening, looking down she found that the dress was on backwards. The dark haired girl sighed quietly and undid all of her hard work.

"Master...?" came a small voice. "Yes, madam?" he asked in a suave voice, making her knees swoon and buckle. "Could you please help me?"

"Of course." He waited. And waited. And waited. "...Could you please open the door?" he said gently after waiting for a long time. "Oh... right... I apologize,sir!" she fumbled in unlocking the flip to turn the handle.

Dante stood before her, she was holding the dress in front of her like a shield. The top of her head was facing toward him as she had her head down. The demon hunter grinned to himself, he found her shyness very amusing and cute. He went down on one knee to get to her level. "Wait.." she said suddenly. Dante knew what she meant by this._ She didn't want him seeing her nude. Not like it's anything new... _he thought to himself. Despite this, he decided to grant her request and covered his eyes. Although it was now very difficult to see what he was doing.

After a while of a lot of fumbling and sheepish whimpers Dante tugged the dress down over her head and sat back to witness his work. The warrior was rewarded with a very sexy lithe girl with fuzzy dog ears and a tail wearing a rather loose french maids outfit. "It...needs to be zipped up." she turned around showing her curvy thin back. Dante couldn't help himself, he reached out and dragged a calloused finger from a lifetime of swordplay down her soft smooth back. Skimpy seemed to enjoy his touch, letting out a soft 'Mmm.' Remembering what he was supposed to do, he grabbed the zipper head between two fingers and slowly pulled up. _Stay cool, Dante, soon you'll be taking it off again_... he thought to himself gripping his stiffening member in his tight black-tan pants.

Goldie turned back to face her new master, wanting to see if he approved the new 'uniform' as he called it. The half hound didn't usually wear human clothing, in fact, she was rather more comfortable in her dog form as opposed to walking around on two legs. It was like her human form was more of a trick than an her actual self. His crystal clear eyes gazed at her hungrily. She froze, her golden eyes meeting his stare. Her heart began increasing in beats. "Is this.... satisfactory?" she asked with her tail between her legs.

Dante licked the roof of his mouth and said in a low husky voice, "Oh yes..." It was then that she caught sight of a bulge in his pants. Goldie cocked her head to one side and tentatively took a single step forward. What could such a mysterious lump have come from. She pondered for a moment and asked, "Are you hurting?" pointing to his raging hard boner.

"Yes.. I am." he said with a mischievous smirk on his face. "For you." She looked up shocked. He grabbed her small wrist in his large hand and put it to his crotch. Goldie felt the hard and rather long thing under his clothes, rather perplexed as to what it was. Suddenly very curious, and emboldened by it, she unbuckled his pants and stopped. Her golden eyes looked up for approval before she went on any further. His blue eyes were smoldering, half obscured by his silvery locks. A hand went up to the side of her face.

Skimpy seemed to have taken his touch as a yes. With cheeks brimming with redness she unzipped his pants. Her tail wagged lightly at finding something very interesting. "I want you to lick it." he said in a low voice. She looked at him again, Dante felt his heart pound in his build chest. With his back against the wall, she tenderly lapped at his shaft. He chuckled and said, "Longer strokes.." Skimpy complied. Dante put his head back as pleasure rolled all over him feeling her soft tongue moving up the length of his shaft.

Wanting to explore a very intimate part of her master, she touched the head and found he seemed to like it very much. She tried licking the obviously sensitive part, she looked at his face wanting to see his reaction. His eyes were closed as his breathing came out in uneven breaths. "Put it in your mouth... please.." Again, she complied to her masters wishes and slid the length of it down her mouth, paying extra attention to the very sensitive spot around the tip. Rolling her tongue around and listening to his soft groans of pleasure Goldie felt as though she was doing something right for her master. She moved her head up and down, soon increasing her tempo...

Dante moaned, "Oh don't stop!." he felt his breathing intensified, he was not far from ecstasy. Feeling the inside of her succulent mouth was rushing him to a very powerful orgasm, he wanted to succumb to its fine walls. His hips bucked as he felt a rush of blood making its way to his cock. it had been a long time since the half demon had released his male urges on someone. He inhaled sharply and a sudden bolt of erotic frenzy released itself in the young girls mouth.

A large amount of fluid filled her throat, she pulled her head back feeling as though she did something bad. Some of it splashed itself onto her pretty face. She licked at the foreign clear white substance and found that it had a bitter taste to it. Wanting to clean herself of it she began licking the substance away. Her master suddenly pulled her in close against his chest. At first petrified, she soon relaxed. "Mhm... Thanks..." he said. Goldie listened to his heart in loose hard pounds. She nuzzled his neck, feeling close to him. "Did I do good, sir?"

"Yes..." he said with humor, "Oh yes you did..."

**A/N:: Would this be considered pedo? Goldie is much younger than Dante. He is about twenty something while she is barely like fifteen (in dog years)... Either way, very hot!**

**Next chapter will have to do more with Goldie's past. Aaaaand another -ahem- scene,**

**Till then, take care!! **


End file.
